


Psychiatric Hospital.

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Category: The Crooked Man - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, This fandom doesn't get a lot of attention, im a loser, im sorry, no im not, that makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: I dunno why I'm here. But I know that there something going on underneath these floors...





	Psychiatric Hospital.

“Wait. What? STOP! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! I’M NOT INSANE!! I SWEAR, MOM WHY?” David was cruelly ripped from his own house and placed in a psychiatric hospital.   
The hospital was a rundown building but somehow still safe enough to work in. And to be in for that matter. He had been placed ways to the left and on the last door. He could faintly hear the screams of pain from what seems to be the operating room at best guess.  
‘Poor guy…’ he thought sympathetically. David continued to try and familiarize himself with the setup of this place. As he walked down the hallway he couldn’t help but realize the sound of footsteps were getting louder as he got closer to a corner. And he knew for a fact that they weren’t his.   
He turned the corner to reveal a boy with red hair and freckles. His face heated a little at a thought that really shouldn’t see the light of day. Luckily the boy didn’t see him, the boy had faint scars on his arms. Well from what you could tell by the hoodie he was wearing. He could only tell because the sleeves would ride up.   
“Uhm…Excuse me?” The redhead visibly flinched and turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”   
“What do you care?” The boy’s words held such venom, it didn’t seem right coming out of his mouth. David sighed and took a step forward. Cautiously looking at the boy making sure he didn’t flinch away or run. Or both for that matter.   
“Look, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to know why you look nervous.” David honestly didn’t even know why he cared. All he knew was that this boy had something about him that drew David to him. “Here, if it makes you feel any safer. My name is David Hoover. What’s yours?”

The redhead eyed him carefully. “D.” David tilted his head confused?   
‘D? What’s that supposed to mean?’ David thought confusedly.   
“D. That’s my name, It’s a nickname anyway. I can’t seem to remember my real name.” The boy -D- shrunk back and shuffled from one foot to another.   
“Oh. I’m sorry. So, what brought you to this hell hole?” David said his words holding more venom when he got to the words ‘Hellhole’ referring to the ‘hospital’. Hospitals are where people get treated, not tortured.   
D cringed as if he was remembering a terrible memory. “Hey, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” David was sweating nervously, he didn’t mean to make D remember something horrible.   
“No no, It’s okay. I just, my family said that there was something mentally wrong with me after I came out as gay. They were homophobic, and I knew I should’ve stayed in the closet. I thought I was going to be like, kicked out. I would have never imagined I would be sent to a hell hole. Apparently, every doctor here is homophobic to because they didn’t hesitate in torturing me. Which supposedly was going to make me better.” D had a scowl on his face, hands gripped into tight fists by his side. His eyes were glassy as he looked close to tears of frustration.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, my mother sent me here because she thought I had lost it. I don’t know why they put me here.” David looked D dead in the eye, “I need your help.” D looked visibly shocked by his words and took a step back.   
“W-with what?” D was nervous, and it showed, no one had ever asked him for help.  
“What do they exactly do to you?” David looked at him and grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “I need to know what they do, I need to find some way to get this place shut down. Or at least a way out!” At this point, D was backed against the wall behind him.   
“I- They- It’s” D stumbled over his words.   
“D! YOU MIGHT JUST BE THE SANEST PERSON HERE I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!” David was urgently trying to get D to see this from his perspective. 

“They, shock you. Almost drown you. Harm you until they get bored and they put bandages on you and write down some fake ass notes about a fake ass procedure.” D had his eyes closed lone tears occasionally slipping from his eyes.   
David pushed D into his room and began to devise a plan.   
Later, when nightfall came, and curfew had been put into place. Which apparently no one ever seemed to try and make sure it was followed.  
Doctors would leave, and the worst patients had their doors locked.   
D told David that he would occasionally hear sounds from below the floor and would use his music to block it out. And if that didn’t work the sounds of his sobs did the trick.  
D and David snuck out of their rooms and began to make their way towards the noise. They were nearing the staircase when they heard what seemed to be a muffled scream. It was faint, so you wouldn’t be able to hear it unless you were really listening. So, in this case, they were listening, so they did hear it.   
“Oh my god, that’s disgusting.” D shuddered as they continued to make their way down the stairs where the sounds got constantly louder and louder.   
David quickly pulled out his phone and began recording. He peered through the crack of the sliding door. His phone helped greatly in this position.   
“What do you see David?” D whispered quietly.  
“Nothing interesting yet, enough to be incriminating anyway.” David had continued to record as he snuck down the narrow dark hallway that was lit by one flickering light.   
“Wait. Do you hear that?” David asked D as he crept closer to the door where the most noise was being heard from.  
“Do you think they’ll ever figure out we’re not helping them?” A doctor asked one of the others who just shrugged.   
There were 6 doctors from what David could see in the room. In chairs drinking something around a table with a light above it lighting up most of the room. A few of them had cigarettes in their mouths.   
“Well, to be fair. They shouldn’t have been so fucked up, to begin with!” Which in turn earned a few gravelly laughs. David took this opportunity to leave and venture down further into the building.   
“David, I don’t think we should be down here…” D had said worriedly, but David just ignored him and continued to walk.   
David came to a stop at a room where a guy -presumably a patient- sat staring at the wall. Not doing anything besides staring. David decided to risk it and open the door and stand in front of him. And yet, the man still did nothing. Just kept staring at the same impression as before.   
“Do you think they might’ve done this to him?” D asked.  
David shrugged, _‘Who knows… Some sick jerk probably…’_  
David continued to walk when he came across a room with a bunch of screens. David cautiously walked in, D following suit. David looked through the screens before pressing a button a button that looked like rewind.   
The tape rewound, and it came to a stop it appeared to be the video of an operation. David had placed the camera so that it would record the footage.   
The video was disturbing, D had gagged more times than David could count.   
David was so engrossed in trying to make sure the video was saved. He didn’t notice when one of the doctors had snuck in.  
“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” A doctor asked before David had time to respond he was on the floor. Shouting for D to help, D just stared, and the doctor didn’t do anything to him.  
“Who the hell are you talking to? You really are insane!” The doctor yelled before knocking him out.   
The next morning, halls were busy with doctors trying to get rid of any evidence. Preparing a note for the mother. Which was telling her how David had tried to escape and in his rush, had fallen down the stairs which had led to critical injuries. They explained how they had supposedly done everything they could do. 

But below all the chaos, a file had fallen open. It read,   
_‘David Hoover,_  
Age:25  
Gender: Male  
David Hoover saw things that weren’t there. His mother had taken notice of this at the age of 7 when he started to talk of a ‘Fluffy’ who he hung out with apparently every day. His mother had passed this off as him having an imaginary friend. She had started getting more worried when he was at the age of 17 talking of a ‘Sissy’ She had been in denial for so long, but she couldn’t take it and admitted him into the psychiatric hospital.’ 

_The doctors there witnessed some weird behavior. On the first day, he had talked to himself addressing, as if someone else was there. The doctors passed it off thinking nothing of it. They have seen some messed up shit so this was nothing new.  
The doctors found him dead the next morning. He had strangled himself by the curtains when he had tried to jump._


End file.
